


For Her

by Lilsciencequeen



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Perthshire Cottage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 11:38:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10898586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/pseuds/Lilsciencequeen
Summary: He couldn't believe the love that resided in his heart, the love he felt for her.





	For Her

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick thing done on my phone so there may be mistakes. Feel free to point them out. I hope you enjoy this.

The early morning sun cast its rays through the window, casting an ethereal glow on her. Her hair was in halos around her on the pillow and her breath was soft with sleep.

  
He smiled at her, curled up on his side, a position which she mirrored.

  
She was peaceful, at ease. And so was he. After so long. After all they had been through. After all they had suffered.

  
They had quit S.H.I.E.L.D. after the defeat of Ophelia. Of AIDA. Of the LMDs.

  
It had been a long number of months to get to where they were. Hours of therapy sessions, nights full of tears and days full of tension. But eventually they got there.

Here.

To the position where they were.

  
Happy.

  
They weren’t back to their pre-Framework selves. And they weren’t going to be.

Something that they had both come to accept.

  
But they were happy.

  
They were together.

  
And that’s all that mattered to them.

  
She mumbled something in her sleep, something he couldn’t understand but her face softened even more so he knew her dreams were peaceful. That there were no terror haunting her that night.

  
And seeing her like that, he felt a swell of love in his heart, something all consuming and all powerful.

  
He couldn't believe the love that resided in his heart, the love he felt for her.

  
_For her_.

He had done so much.

  
He had crossed the universe;

  
_For her_.

  
He had almost drowned;

  
_For her_.

  
He had threatened to jump out of a plane;

  
_For her_.

  
And he had always been there;

  
_For her_.

  
And he always would be.

  
She was the person that he cared for the most; the person that he loved the most.

  
And the roots of their relationship weren’t sexual or romantic but were ones of friendship. Deep and intertwined, woven together. The more intimate part of their relationship had blossomed over the years with tender loving care.

  
But she was his best friend. And that, despite everything, despite the other labels that could be applied, was the most important thing to him.

  
A sigh escaped him, one which was a mixture of bliss and tiredness, and he leaned over, placing a kiss on her forehead.

  
There was a breath that caught in her throat and she shuffled in her sleep then her eyes fluttered open but sleepiness resided in then still.

  
“Hi,” he whispered to her.

  
“Hi,” she whispered back, the edges of her lips rising into a smile. “What time is it?”

  
“Early. I was about to go back to sleep.”

  
“You okay?” she asked, a sudden anxiety in her voice, worry creeping into her features.

  
“I’m fine. Just the birds woke me up.”

  
She never replied for a moment and listened. He was right. The birds that lived in the trees surrounding their cottage did seem to be enjoying the early morning sun and the fact that summer had come to Perthshire. “They really are loud this morning.” And she seemed like she was going to say something else but a yawn overtook her.

  
He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer and she allowed her head to rest on his chest. He placed a kiss on the top of her head.

  
“Fitz,” she asked after a moment of silence, and it surprised him. He thought she had fallen asleep again.

  
“Yeah?”

  
“Can we’ve pancakes?”

  
He laughed and took her hand in own, their fingers interlacing with each other. “Of course we can.”

  
“I love you.”

  
“I love you too.”

  
He placed another kiss to the top of her head.

  
He didn’t fall back to sleep easily like she did, sleep was something that was still hard to come by for him. But it was easier than it had been all those months ago. And although there was still so much to come in the future, both good and bad, hurdles in the road and so much excitement hidden around the bend, it didn’t matter.

Because Jemma was going to be there, by his side.

And they going to face it like they had faced everything before, and like they would always;

  
_Together_.


End file.
